Our Little Japan (Hetalia Fanfiction Japan)
by Indepednt Skies
Summary: Japan visits Britain and America hoping to sign documents to arrange an alliance. After a few years Britain and America learn a secret about Japan. America becomes dangerously attached to Japan as he grows up almost obsessing over him and Britain is being swayed by Russia's mysterious letters. As Japan becomes more attached his secret is becoming harder to hide. Lone is an O.C.
1. Chapter 1-2

_** ~Chapter 1~**_

Countries are born in the earth and then raised or ruled by other countries. Countries are not human they are merely a personification of land. Their country is their name and body and their Capitol is their heart. Countries live forever but they are not immortal. They can receive injuries just like humans, but they can only die if their capital is destroyed or their land is taken completely.

"Hey look Iggy! Japan came to see us after all"!

"America! You're not being a gentleman! Act proper when we have a guest"!

"But Iggy"!

America sulked as Sir Britain fixed his suit. He cleared his throat and welcomed his guest "Welcome Japan to the country of Great Britain".

Japan walked in with pride, but on the inside he was nothing but shaking nerves. Great Britain was close to ruling almost two thirds of the world and he has agreed to form an alliance with Japan and offer him protection in exchange for the use of his military and naval ships.

"I'm very pleased to be welcomed into such a country".

Japan smiled and shook Britain's hand. America leaped between them and shouted "And I'm AMERICA"!

"Ehh"?

Japan was startled by this young boy dressed nicely in a suit like Britain, but his fancy image was ruined by a cowboy hat that was resting on his head.

America was much younger than Japan, and he was small too. He only came up to Japan's waist. It made Japan happy to see a country that isn't taller than him.

America was grinning happily with a large smile on his face, but then his mouth got small suddenly. He looked at Japan's small round face and shouted carelessly "Wow! Look Iggy it's another female country"!

"America"!

Japan flustered with annoyance and humiliation and replied "I'm a man"!

"Huh? But your eyes are so feminine and you're so small and pretty".

America got closer to Japan's face and observed him closer. He gazed happily into Japan's black eyes and had a look on his face as if he were enlightened. He took both of Japan's hands into his and said sincerely "One day I will make you my wife".

Japan's response was silence along with a look of utter confusion. America just smiled, and eventually he raised one of Japan's hands to his lips and softly kissed it. "Ehh?! This is too much! Please we only just met"!

Britain pulled him away and firmly told him "Alright that's enough America"!

Japan held his hands together trying not to look too disturbed. Britain bowed down and apologized "Japan I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse him for his rude behavior. He's just an idiotic boy".

"Hey! I am not an idiot"!

"Yeah right".

"I am not"!

Even though Japan was always disturbed by these western cultures, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of these two. They were a big brother and a little brother having a ridicules squabble. "*giggle*".

Britain and America both stopped at the surprise of Japan laughing. They both turned and looked at him with a look of confusion. Britain asked "Japan? Why are you laughing"?

"Oh? Sorry I did not mean to laugh aloud".

"If it's my brother I would be happy to remove him from your presence".

"Oh! No no it is quit alright. Your petty squabbling just reminded me of something".

Once Japan finished his sentence his smile vanished and turned into a flat line with his eyes furrowed and his gaze off in the distance. America and Britain's little argument reminded him of a man and a boy he had found in a thick green bamboo forest. They would often eat meat dumplings and gaze up at a full moon. This man would teach the boy about honor, culture, and war.

Japan was lost in thought and almost seemed a bit bothered. America and Britain looked at each other with concerned expressions. Than Britain walked up and placed his hand on Japan's left shoulder and stated "Do not worry Japan. Set your mind at ease. For whether you sign the documents or not you are always welcome here".

Such welcoming words with a gentle smile made Japan feel warmth he had not felt in a while. Britain's words and America's energetic, but strange welcome was like a song. A song that whistled a lovely tune just like a flute being played up on top of a mountain. It makes high enchanting sounds as it echoes down below to all the village folk.

These neighboring countries; no, these men had surely captured his heart and trust.

Japan gave a warm smile to them with glassy eyes. America blushes at the sight if his cute face and Britain cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "Oh Japan allow my servants to escort you to your room. You can sign the documents there if you are willing to comply".

"I'll escort him"!

"No"!

"Aww".

Britain shoved America head first out the door as he said very gentleman like to Japan "Farewell. I shall see you off in the morning".

"Oyasumi nasai (good night)".

When Japan was escorted out of the room Britain whacked America on the head and said "you cannot be so rude to our guests".

"Aw come on Iggy"!

"~sigh America why must you be so hyper? You drive me insane with your loud mouth and recklessness".

"Because it seems to make you the happiest when I'm smiling and laughing. Plus your funny"!

Britain didn't say anything he just smiled at America's innocence. He reached down to pat little America's head.

"Maybe you're not as much as a wanker as I thought".

"I never was"!

"Haha! Why don't you organize some of those papers for me"?

"Okay"!

America dashed over to the big pile of loose papers and envelopes and leaped into them as if they were a pile of fall raked leaves. Britain face palmed himself for making such a stupid mistake of letting America do such a job.

Eventually America calmed down and just sloppily, but quietly scooped up the papers and put them into smaller piles. All the papers looked insignificant to little America, but a big stack of letters caught his attention.

"Hey Iggy? What do you want me to do with these letters"?

"Depends who are they from"? Asked Britain without looking over at him and he held them carefully in his arms.

America struggled to hold one up to his line of sight so he could read it, but when he got a clear view of the address he spoke not knowing the meaning of the name. "It's...? It's from Russia".

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>_

Japan was escorted down the hall and to the left where he encountered a British style bedroom. Once the servants left he leaped onto the bed and rolled around in the soft sheets and hurried his face in feather pillows. "Haha I quit like this country. This alliance seems to be in my favor".

He spread himself out on the bed and giggled happily until a noise silenced him. To his left there as a window decorated with an iron like cage that you could easily open. He stood up cautiously from his bed and walked towards the unknown sound. He slowly opened the caged frame trying hard to not let the hinges creak and peered outside.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the wind the blew through his black silky hair seemed rather ominous and it went by. He peered farther over the edge looking down at the stone pavement. He was eventually convinced that there was nothing wrong until something furry swiped the back of his neck. He slowly turned around as a feminine voice above said "**_Kiku_**"?

"Ahh-"!?

"Shh".

Japan was gazing up at a shadowy figure above him walking vertically on the wall. Her face was half concealed by a mask. If you look at her she would be on ominous figure with her dark clothing, but her shape was human like, but the only that would make her stand out was her black ears and tail. She had one finger pinned to Japan's lips keeping him from yelling. She said in a rather serious voice "Kiku don't be alarmed or else I'll be spotted".

"Lone? Why are you scaling Sir Britain's castle"?

"I had to find you. I couldn't leave you unprotected in a foreign land".

"Sigh~ I can take care of myself. Come in quickly before they find you". Japan came away from the window to let her in. She scurried inside with her waving tail behind her as Japan quickly closed the iron window.

"This countries customs are unknown to me and I don't like it".

"Calm down Lone. This should be a good new experience for Japan. It's not good if our country is just that small lonely island. We need to make alliances".

"I understand that very well Kiku, but... I do not trust such a strange country".

Japan walked over to a desk lit only by candle light with documents spread neatly on it and a small cup filled with black ink and a feather pen in the top right hand corner. He sighed looking down at them and eventually sat down.

"Kiku"?

Lone gazed at him with a worried expression, and Japan never looked back at her and he commanded her "Listen Lone... This is very important so I need you to keep a low profile. You must stay in your dog form the entire time we're here, and you must not call me Kiku".

"Understood".

Lone responded with no questions asked and no hesitation in her voice as she got down on all fours and morphed herself into a large dog. She trotted over and laid right beside Japan's feet as he signed the documents. It took him until midnight to finish them all. They weren't hard to sign. He just signed his name a few times and it was done, but when he had to sign his name for the last time; that's when the decision became difficult.

Japan had made his decision. He was going to become allies with Britain. He quickly dipped the pen in ink and was about to sign, but Lone laid her paw on Japan's wrist. "Kiku- I mean Japan are you sure about this? Think about what you are doing. Remember the last time we had an alliance with another country"?

"Of course I do"!

Lone backed down from Japan's sudden outburst. He took a deep breath and apologized. He leaned his tired head on the arm of his chair and watched the fire of the lit candle flicker in the wind. The wax candle was almost completely burned down to the wick and for sure he knew it would go out. He looked down at Lone's concerned expression and raised his hand to move his slender fingers through Lone's fur.

"Of course I remember what happened. How can I forget? For years that unwanted memory has haunted me from expanding my ways, but... I".

Japan's husky voice began to crack and tears began to flow from his eyes as he begged Lone "But I'm tired Lone! So very very tired. I don't... I don't want to be alone anymore".

"If that is your decision than I am with you every step of the way".

"Thank you, Lone".

Japan wiped his face, but the tears began to flow again as he signed his name for the last time. He then knelt down and patted Lone's head and Lone came closer to his face and licked away his salty tears. "Your tired Japan. Go to sleep. I'll sleep on the floor next to you".

"Alright I suppose".

Japan walked slowly with slightly weary eyes. He pulled back the sheets and crawled onto the bed. He laid his head down on the soft fluffy pillow and sighed as he laid there exhausted. He flared out his arms letting them hang off the side of the bed. Lone never leaped in the bed to lay with Japan like she always did. She obediently laid bed side the bed on the floor.

Japan stares off into space as the candle light glistened in his glossy eyes. He dragged his left arm over stroking the top of Lone's head. Never making eye contact Japan asked "Lone"?

"Yes"?

"Do you think I'm qualified to be a country"?

"I can see no one else to have such a part in this world".

"I just can't stop thinking about it..."

Lone didn't reply to Japan. She stood up and hung off the side of the bed connecting her paw to Japan's small soft hand and stated with great sincerity "I know you second guess yourself especially in this kind of situation and I can say I do not know what is the best choice for your sake, but... what I do know is that you are the personification of the land of the rising sun".

"Lone".

"You justify honor and strike pride in the hearts and minds of your people and you always will because you are a country, but even though its difficult you will never forget your origin... Kiku".

Japan held Lone's paw gently and smiled at her uplifting words. He stroked it with his thumb and replied "Thank you Lone... I think I can fall asleep now".

"Good".

Lone curled up back on the floor. Japan pulled over the covers and closed his eyes. He felt uncomfortable, stretched and turned to the other side only to see a loud America laying in his bed next to him.

"Hey"!

"Wahhhh"!?

Japan jumped and fell off the bed landing on Lone. She growled at the intruder as America lunged over the side of the bed and shouted "Hey Japan! Wow! It's a doggy"!

"Grrrr"!

"He's so big and fluffy"!

America was smiling like an idiot as Lone lunged at him and threatened to tear off his face. Although America's naive excitement never ceased. He grabbed her with both arms and gave her what he called a big American bear hug.

To defend herself she shoved her paw in his face and accidentally shouted, distracted by anger, "You American idiot! I'm a wolf"!

"..."

The whole room was silent from shock. Although America's smile came right back when he shouted "He talks too! That's so flipping awesome"!

"AMERICA"!

Britain came storming in with his veins pulsing out and his hands in fists. He was menacing, but America just smiled and said "Oh hey Iggy! Look this dog can talk"!

"America you can't go sneaking into our guest's beds"!

"But I wanted to cuddle with Japan".

Britain's angered expression died down and suddenly it became a shy flustered one. His sutured with his words as he suggested "T-then... w-why don't you cuddle with me... America"?

"No way! You hold me too much and it gets hot! Plus you snore, and your eyebrows scare me at night"!

America bluntly complained as Britain went in sat in a depressed corner. America kept blabbering as he pulled Japan up on the bed and hugged him tightly "Japan looks like he'd be a good cuddle buddy! He's so small and cute"!

Japan was being squished tightly as America rubbed his cheek against his. His voice sounded only like a whisper compared to Americas "Please... stop touching me".

"Hey Japan where did you get your talking dog? I wanna get one just like him". America asked completely missing Japan's request.

"For the last time! I'm a wolf and I'm female"!

Lone was still in dog form glaring at America with her crimson eyes. Japan managed to squeeze past America's grip and said "Lone. Don't speak".

"I think that's a little late for that Ki-Japan".

"Oh yeah? Japan who's Kiku? I heard you and your dog friend talking about him"?

"Wolf"!

Japan froze not knowing what to say. He looked at Lone nervously and said "Lone... It's not that big a deal. I mean it's okay if we tell them right"?

"Not yet. I suggest we wait".

America and Britain looked at both of them confused. America eventually asked "What do you have to wait for"?

"What's the matter Japan? Is there something bothering you? You can tell us anything, but only if you want", Britain said calmly and concerning.

Japan became embarrassed and decided to say "Um... Kiku is... it's...".

Both Britain and America were silently waiting for his answer extremely curious to hear such a secret. Japan took a deep breath and then looked towards them trying to smile and be cool about it "Well it's my name".

"What like a human name"!?

"Y-yeah...", Japan nervously replying to America's question. He feared that they would wonder why a country would have a human name. America and Britain both looked a little shaken by the fact and Japan expected the worst, but the only that happened was America shouting excitedly, "That is the greatest idea! Why didn't we think of that Iggy!? I want a name too"!

Japan sighed with relief and smiled with great joy. He was so happy to see America taking it the good way, but Britain was a little different. Britain was crossing his arms and gazing over at him questionably. Britain calmly asked, "Japan why would you, a country, have a human name"?

"..."

Japan looked back down silently not knowing how to reply, but he didn't need to. America jumped up and down on the bed shouting "Oh who cares!? We look like humans so why not have human names!? I think it would be fun! I would call myself Peter- No John- No **_Alfred_**! Yeah Alfred"!

He eventually jumped and landed on the bed making a big thump and asked "Iggy! What would your name be"!?

Britain became flustered and then tried to act as if it wasn't relevant "I guess I would name myself... **_Arthur_**. After our great king".

"Aw you're so dull Iggy"!

"I am not! You little wanker"!

Lone became frustrated with and howled throughout the room. Everyone quickly covered their ears the moment they heard her howl. Whatever was fragile like glass broke to pieces. Britain waved his fist and yelled "What the Hell was that for-"!?

"Do it again! Again"! America cheered.

Lone stomped with her paws and shouted "Listen you have learned a very dangerous secret. You must not announce Kiku's human name to anyone and you must not speak of me either"!

"Calm down Lone. If this is Mr. Britain's and young America's reaction to my name?", Japan's face brightened at the thought and Lone had seen something that she hasn't seen in a long time. Japan's cheeks flustered and with a wide smile said happily, "then I think I wouldn't mind if others knew that I have a human name".

Lone began to think deeply on Japan's suggestion, and the more she thought about it the more she began to let it go. Maybe it was for the best to just let loose. Allow someone to step into her little Japan's world.

"Hey Iggy! Watch this!", America jumped high on the bed, bounced of the springs in the mattress, and unintentionally flipped backwards off the side of the bed, "Ow"!

"America! You little wanker"!

"America are you okay!?", Japan hung himself over the side with England next to him to see America head first and legs in the air. Japan would have expected him to cry and complain just like any little kid would, but America and Britain just laughed.

"Haha! Yeah I'm fine! That was awesome! I wanna go again"!

"Sigh~ you may not be a wanker now, but you sure will doing that a couple of times".

Letting loose meant allowing Japan to connect and a let his heart connect with others. Seeing Japan for the first in such a long time made Lone shimmer inside and believe for a little while that this decision was in her little Kiku's best interests. Japan that day created a bond with a tea loving, big browed Brit and an idiotic, reckless, unpredictable American; and he felt like the happiest country in the world. Although if such a bond were to be broken by betrayal, confusion, and jealousy; Kiku's open heart wouldn't be broken, but certainly be damaged.

**_~To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 3-4

_**Chapter 3**_

It was a fine spring day when Japan had returned to the country of Great Britain. When he walked through the castle gates with nothing to fear; he felt at home. The guards standing out front welcomed him with bows of respect and escorted him inside.

Before Japan walked into Britain's domain Lone scurried off to the side shrinking down into wolf form. Japan caught her black tail with a flash of red on the tip and shouted "Hey Lone? Where are you going"?

"Aww... and to think I almost got away unnoticed", Lone said with a sarcastic tone and her fang peeking out the side of her grin.

"Hmm..."?

"Don't worry Kiku. I'm only going out to the pasture. I hear that Britain has some plump sheep this year".

"Japan smiled at Lone and replied "Alright, but don't eat too many".

"I make no promises", Lone said as she leaped off heading towards the fields.

When they opened the door to Britain's guest office for him Japan walked into a large figure towering over him. Japan looked up in confusion and saw a man with blonde hair smiling down on him. He shouted "Hey! What's up Japan"!?

"A-America!?", Japan shouted unsure who this large young man was.

"Yeah who else would I be"!?

"It's not that! It's just... You got so big"!

"Oh yeah! Hahaha I'm taller than Iggy now"!

America and Japan Peered over at Britain that had his arms crossed in an annoyed way. America laughed again and replied "Yeah he's not too happy about that fact! Anyway! I'm so glad your here I want to show you something"!

"Like what"?

"I want to show you everything"!

Japan just gave a half-smile being too startled by America's grown appearance. Britain bluntly shot down America's request "No America. Japan and I have to discuss some matters. We shall enjoy his company by being gentlemen and drink tea with him".

"No fair Iggy! You got to hang out with Japan last time! Now it's mine turn. Plus I think you bored him to death with your voice".

"Ahh! I can't deal with this right now! Go and play, but make sure you do not make Japan's stay unpleasant".

"There's no way it will be unpleasant! Come on Iggy! It's me America! The Hero"!

America grabbed Japan hand and swung him out the door sprinting towards the open fields shouting "Alright let's go Japan"!

"Ahh! America! Slow down"! Japan gestured.

Britain sighed setting himself down in his chair behind his work desk. He put his hand to his face looking a little tired, but the large pile papers and letters on his desk. He stared blankly at them and then reluctantly picked one up that said "With Love from Russia".

Lone was running through the tall grass and stopped perfectly at the top of a rock that stuck out near the left corner of the pasture. She gazed down trying not to be excited by the herd of sheep that were grazing just a leap down the hill-side. From above the sheep looked like little black dots, but Lone allowed her vision to zoom closer and questioned the brainless animals.

"Huh? That's strange? Did Britain always have black sheep"?

She thought deeply on and then shook her head and let the thought go. She pressed her fangs together and told herself "Oh well. I guess they'll just have to do".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Far up in the northern hemisphere a battle raged on and on in the snowy blistering conditions of winter in Moscow. The icy wind never stopped howling, the snow refused to soften, and the gun shots and screams of reckless men never seemed to let silence take over.

"Sir what should we do?! Our enemy is attacking"!

Lithuania and Latvia were shaking in their snow leather boots with their guns at their side. Estonia was their captain that controlled the front lines. He shouted begging for orders trying to be louder than all the bombs that went off around them.

An extremely tall man who covered the bottom half of his face with a long white scarf and white hair stood up from a large boulder he was siting patiently on. He got up slowly and calmly for such a situation. He gave a sadistic smile to his comrades and said "Let no one escape. The victory will surely be us".

The man made long stride towards the shivering Latvia, patted his head gently, and whispered in his small ear "Right... Latvia"?

"Y-yes sir"!

"*chuckle* why are you all shaking? You three look like a bunch of wild hungry wolves with their tails between their legs".

Estonia straightened up, but his face had fear written all over it. Hesitating at first he stated "Sir? This is a battle. We are in the middle of war! How can you be so casual during such a time"!?

The tall man with the scarf glared at Estonia for speaking so abruptly to his commanding officer. Estonia stepped back as Lithuania and Latvia shrieked cowardly at the mans cold stare. Questioning his authority was something that these three should not dare to ask.

The man only had his cold stare on for a moment and then started to chuckle and smile again.

"Estonia you know better than to question me? At least you should"?

"I deeply apologize for my rudeness, but we're in a crisis right now"!

"Oh you're so mean Estonia. You should have more faith in me. Like these two".

The man walked behind the two and placed one hand on one of their shoulders. He leaned in and asked "You guys have faith in my strength right"?

"Y-yes sir"!

"You see Estonia there is nothing to worry about. As long as you three remain loyal to me you shall be safe. I will protect you with the strength of my country".

Russia grabbed a metal pipe with a faucet attached to the top of it and carried a bazooka on his shoulder. He walked forward past his subordinates with a grin that you couldn't see beyond his long white scarf. He laughed as he walked out onto the battlefield as his subordinates feared for the worst.

When the opposing soldiers spotted him they recklessly attacked the large man. Three of them charged all at once, but it was useless. With one swing of his metal pipe he split the closets soldiers skull in half. The blood splattered all over the other two soldiers as they fell backwards from shock.

They shook in their leather boots and one stuttered to say "I-It's... h-him"!

"T-The demon that walks in the blizzard... searching for... searching for..." the other soldier said trembling.

Russia looked down and smiled at him with closed eyes and asked calmly "Just what am I searching for"?

"F-for... for a beating hea- Ugh"!

Russia thrusted the metal pipe through his sternum and pulled it out ruthlessly as the limp body spewed out blood onto the white snow.

The blood was scattered even on Russia precious white scarf. He made a childish frown when he saw it all stained red.

"Aw Ukraine won't be happy when she sees that the scarf she made me was ruined and by your petty blood none the less". He said as he kicked the limp piece of flesh.

He turned to the last soldier who was crawling backwards slowly. Russia smiled at his frightened expression and stated "I never liked that saying. It never suited me; at not least here".

"Stay away! You here"!

Russia got right in the soldier's face and stared coldly into his eyes.

"I mean why would I search for something so warm in a place as frozen as this"?

The soldier scurried away but the man just laughed and fired his gun upward. It made a high arch in the sky and landed with great force sending the enemy sky-high.

Russia smiled and giggled as he walked back to his base stating "It gives me great pleasure to see you guy's blow up from my big unstable guns".

His subordinates refrained from speaking until Russia sat back down. Latvia surprisingly started to speak "Um... Sir Ivan"?

Latvia was silenced by Russia's cold stare that peered over his shoulder. Russia spoke in a serious tone with his back still turned "Latvia"?

"Y-yes"!?

"I know I stated before that it was funny to give myself a human name, but now... it is nothing but sheer stupidity and a sign of weakness. I will not stoop to Little Japan's level. Am I clear"?

"Y-yes R-Russia".

Russia turned back around and sat down as he calmly crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. He spoke with a malevolent grin "My dear comrades do not fret. We are the Soviet Union, we fight for our country and queen, we will make our enemies cower like hungry wolves".

The three countries bowed for before their commanding officer and replied "Yes sir"!

They left to finish off the battle that Russia had started. Russia had other thing to do. He left his throne and headed deeper into the base. He unlocked a metal door that opened to a room keeping whatever was inside trapped inside.

Russia closed the door behind him and walked towards the center of the room. It was like a bed room except it was plain and secluded as if it were meant for a locked away princess.

Near the center of the room was a bed with messy sheets and scattered pillows. On the bed sitting motionless and almost lifeless was what looked like a boy on the outside, but on the inside his mind was filled with wisdom and ancient history that no one knows. His mind was filled with four thousand years worth if knowledge of an ancient country.

He was shackled to the bed by a chain on his left ankle and clothed by a silk robe. His long brown hair was damp and messy and his eyes were muddy and colorless.

Russia smiled as he walked up from behind him. He sat on the bed and wrapped his bulky arms around him. Russia hugged him tightly as he chuckled and whispered in his ear "Hey your still up? I would have thought you'd passed out by now? Your stubborn, but that's okay. It's more fun when it's a challenge".

Russia played with his lifeless body fiddling with his hands, stroking his stomach, and smelling his hair. He lifted the man's left hand outward as if he was getting ready dance, and kisses it gently, but with no compassion. He giggled at his blank response and stated "Did you hear? Britain is accepting my letters. The hard part is over now and soon our labor will bear fruit".

Russia slowly pulled down his robe to feel his back and traced a dark scar. He made a cunning grin as he felt it with his middle and index finger. He then leaned in closer while breathing on the back of his neck he asked "Hey China? How much do you despise your little Kiku"?

China almost flinched a little when he heard the name Kiku. His eyes became watery and eventually one overflowed and a single tear rain down his cheek and seeped into the sheets as he said softly "...Kiku... aru-yo"?

_**~To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 5-6

**Chapter 5**

"America where exactly are we going"?

"To my secret place"! America shouted pulling Japan along. Japan wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided to just trust America. He always thought ever since he met America for the first time that he was just a naïve little kid that knew nothing but happiness and had no idea what the real world was. Although the more that he thought about the careless America the more he thought; maybe... it would be nice to live life... with eyes closed?

The whole time they were running America would always look forward with his head held high. Japan would look up and see the smile on his young face, and the sun rays that would light up his eyes and make his blond hair look like flowing gold. It inspired him, and made him feel special to be in his presence and to have his hand held tightly by America's big hand.

Eventually they got to a tall wooden fence. America stepped back a few steps and than ran and leaped onto the fence without breaking a sweat. He sat on the top and then reached out his hand to Japan.

"Okay grab my hand".

Japan looked up at the young country and saw a bright future with in him. A wild and free future that will allow him to spread his wings wide through this vast blue sky.

Japan smiled, or at least tried to, as wide as America's as he grabbed his hand tightly. America pulled him upwards onto the fence and asked him "Okay just hold tight to this".

America guided his hand to the post of the fence and Japan held it tightly. America jumped down, turned around, and held his arms up.

"Now jump! I promise I'll catch you".

Japan readied himself as he leaped, filled with trust, into America's strong arms. America caught him and then place him down on the ground.

They both turned and saw before them a semi-tall field of grass. It reached up to Japan around his waist. For America it reached only up to his knees. He stood there taking in the fresh air and then shouted "Okay let's get going! Don't worry about the ticks as long as your wearing long pants they shouldn't bother us, but to be safe I'll check you later"!

America then began to pull him along again through the field of tall dry grass. When they eventually reached the center of the field America let go and began to spread his arms out wide as far as he could. Japan gazed upon his figure as he resembled him to an eagle soaring freely through the sky.

The wind blew through his golden hair as he embraced it. His cowboy hat flying backwards being held down by a string loosely tied around his neck.  
>Japan was mesmerized by his figure and became lost in thought until America gave a small laugh "*chuckle*".<p>

"Huh? What was that laugh for? You usually shout out your feelings"?

"I was just thinking that it was funny. Only a couple years ago did I think that every time when I'd come out here I had always thought that the grass had grown shorter, but in reality it was the other way around. The grass wasn't growing shorter; I was getting bigger".

"Well that would only be natural. Wouldn't it"?

"Of course! Haha! But... I just can't believe how much time has passed. Everyone I see is so surprised by how big I am because I used to be such a small country. I mean the grass used to be up to here only a couple years ago"! America stated holding his hand up to his chest.

Japan couldn't understand America's reasoning to tell him this, but he knew that he didn't speak like this often so he decided to soak it all in as best he can. Not knowing what to say Japan asked "America... Do you not want to grow up"?

"No! Of course not! I've always wanted to grow big and be a big country! It's just... back when the grass used to be over my head...", America gave a long pause and his expression sad and somewhat remorseful, "that's when Iggy and I were... we were still...".

For the first time Japan had heard a and saw a deep sadness in America. It bothered him quite a lot for Japan had always relied on America in some way to make living just a little more worth while.

"Take aim men and, Fire"!

"Huh!?", Japan franticly looked around to see where the voice was coming from, "What was that"!?

America's sentence was cut off by the thundering sound of an officers voice and the sounds of multiple gunshots. Then the voice roared again "Again! Fire"!

"Japan get down"!

"Ahhh"!?

America tackled Japan to the ground dodging bullets at great speed. Japan was only a few inches away from getting hit, and for America the distance was even shorter. America was hovering over Japan protecting him from any more gunshots. Japan gripped onto him and asked startled "America! Are you hurt"!?

"No". He replied glaring at the gunshots that came from the other direction.

It was hard to see beyond the tall grass as Japan tried to peer his head over it trying to see what America was. Still a little startled Japan asked "What was that"?

"That... was the practice rounds of gunshots from military soldiers".

"But why? Is Britain planning on going to war"?

"To tell the truth I really don't know", America curled and bit his lip with his eyebrow pointed down with disappointment, "I can't tell what Iggy is thinking at all these days".

Japan was befuddled by how much of a serious face America was making. He has surely seen things change in his allies and he felt troubled about them.

"The only thing I do know is that these soldiers came from Russia".

"Russia"?

"Yeah I'm not sure why Iggy would accept him. He's a ruthless tyrant. I never liked that big boned vodka lover".

"Big boned... vodka lover"? Kiku questioned.

"Ah! It's nothing. Forget it".

The shooting seemed to subside for the moment and when America heard the commander shout "Reload"! He scooped up Japan in his arms and sprinted out of firing range.

Only looking forward, America ran towards the fence, but in the process tripped over a rock and fell forward on his face. Japan felt the sudden weight shift and panicked.

"America"!

"Waahhh"!

Japan flew forward tumbling through the grass a little. He pushed himself up and ran over to America who had his face down in the dirt.

"Ugh! America"!

Japan turned him over realizing for the first time how heavy America was and checked to see if he was conscious. He looked down worried at his scrapped and bruised face. Japan didn't know what to do. He panicked and placed his ear to his chest. He could hear the beating of America's heart. It was loud, clear, and surprisingly calming.

Japan was relieved, but still was unsure. He hovered over him supporting himself by putting all his weight on his left arm that held still next to America's head. He was staring down with wide eyes at America's unconscious face. Japan thought that he looked so peaceful when he slept, although without the cuts he would look better.

While off guard Japan lowered his face towards America's. His short black silky hair fell forward by the side if his face tickling his soft cheeks. When he got close enough, only centimeters away from their noses touching, he called out softly "Ameri- *grabs* ahh"!?

America suddenly grabbed Japan's left wrist tightly a stared up at him blankly. His expression was so serious at least for him. America's eyes seemed darker and muddled than his usual bright blue eyes. To Japan his gaze was almost frightening and it drove him mad not being able to tell what he's thinking. He was frozen stiff from shock and scared in a way.

America waited for a little while until he gripped his wrist tighter and pulled Japan in quickly for a kiss. America had his eyes shut, but Japan's was still slightly open. They eventually began to slowly close because even though it took a moment America's kiss was unwanted, but it suddenly became warm and calming.

Japan never really felt such emotions towards America, probably because of the age difference, but he felt the sudden urge to return those feelings. He was going to close his eyes and embrace into the kiss but before he can even close them he opened them wide when he felt something creeping into his mouth.

Japan quickly tried to close his lips and pull away but America caught his chin and pulled him back over. Japan smacked his hand away and shouted "America!? Stop"!

America didn't listen to Japan's request and pushed him down by his wrists and forced his lips back onto him. America's weight was too heavy for him. He couldn't possibly push him off.

Japan was frightened. He couldn't understand why America was doing such a thing so suddenly. He allowed the forced kiss for the moment. As America pushed his tongue in again Japan's body began to feel as if he was burning up. Just from his kiss Japan's cheeks were flustered.

When America pulled back Japan gasped for breath with his lips glistening with saliva. America stared blankly down at his confused flustered face as he straddled his waist.

After Japan caught his breath he asked stuttering his words "*pant* America... why"?

"..."

America didn't answer nor did he seem like he had any intention to. With the same apathetic gaze he roughly unbuttoned Japan's shirt. Japan freaked when he suddenly grabbed him "Wait! Ahh"!

He felt up Japan's flat chest and licked his collar bone. Japan flinched and moaned from America's actions, but snapped back to reality when he was suddenly flipped over.

"Ahhhh"!?

America flipped him on his stomach and than quickly pulled him upright so that he was sitting on his lap between his legs. He grabbed Japan's right wrist tightly and held it to his mouth that seductively licked it. Japan trembled as he couldn't break free from America's hold.

"Stop! America? Please"!

"..."

America still never replied to Japan's begging calls. Instead he started to nibble on Japan's wrist and then lick it to soften the skin. Japan struggled and tried again to tell him to stop.

"Ow? That hurts. Stop it".

"..."

Still no answer from America's tightly closed lips.

America's eyes were still the same dark color as they started and never seemed to go back to their original bright color. Actually they seemed to be growing darker.

One more time America took a big bite and broke through Japan's skin allowing it to bleed down his arm. America's pink tongue licks up the blood savoring almost every drop.

Japan was exhausted, he couldn't take much more of this torment. With a weak husky voice he begged "America... please... stop", Japan's eyes became teary and in fright he shut them tightly, "This isn't... like you... at all"?

America seemed to have paused for the moment. He dropped his wrist, ceased to hold him down forcefully, and wrapped his arms around his small waist while he buried his face in the pit of Japan's shoulder.

The tension died down for the moment and Japan was relieved. He looked down at America's head that he could see from the corner of his eye and he still couldn't tell what he was thinking. America's blond hair covered his eyes so Japan had no whether they were dark or light.

Eventually America shifted his hands lower towards Japan's belt and when he got the chance tried to undo it. America without being gentle tried to pull his pants off. Japan wasn't just scared or confused he was down right furious. He begged him again, one last time, "Stop it! America"!

"..."

Japan still got the same response he absolutely hated now; America was quickly driving him to the edge. He gritted his teeth and twisted his face with anger and frustration, which always came as a rare side to him, and socked America right in the lower jaw with his elbow shouting "I Said Enough"!

America's grip loosened and Japan lunged forward trying to escape his tight hold. He struggled to put his clothes back on that then just gave a depressed stare at the silent America.

America was holding his face not saying or doing anything. Japan felt upset to see him this way. Even though he was scared to approach him again, the thought of him begging his closest companion made him inch closer towards the silent figure. Japan crawled slowly towards him and while keeping a certain distance he said "America"?

"..."

"..."

Now they were both silent; not sure what to say. Until America softly replied "... Don't call me by my country...".

"Uh? America"?

Japan leaned in closer and America pulled him into a strong embrace. Japan struggle at first, but noticing how gentle he was this time he decided to listen to his words first. Although still deep in the pit of his stomach was this annoying pain and emotion that wouldn't go away. With tears almost about to overflow, but he held them them Japan spoke "Why? Tell me why? I'm so confused right now. Please... tell me America why you are acting this way".

America was silent for a moment until he whispered "... Please call to me... as if I was human... Kiku"?

"Huh"?

Japan didn't understand at all what America was uttering, but then he noticed that America was gripping his shirt tightly and shaking. He could feel the muscles on America's face twist as he said with a strained tone "Please... I'm begging you".

Japan took a deep breath and let go of his anger for a moment to fulfill America's request. "... Alfred".

Alfred stroked the back of Kiku's head and replied "Thank you".

"..."?

"Listen Kiku... I know everything is confusing and just seems insane right now, but... just for now can you treat me as if we were human"?

"Uh"?

Kiku relaxed himself and saw that this big mature body of flesh and bones was still just a child. Not a naive, reckless, or useless child; just a child.

He wrapped his arms around his neck trying to comfort him, and asked calmly and sincerely "Alfred... why? Is there specific reason"?

"There is, but... if I told you... I fear I won't be able to stop crying".

"Hmm..."?

"I'm sorry Kiku. I'm so sorry. It may make me sound stupid, but it's the truth. I can't tell what's right or wrong anymore. I can't understand anything anymore! Dammit Iggy! Why would he do such things!? I don't understand! I thought we were brothers. Aren't we"?

"..."

"Are we... Kiku"?

Kiku was stricken by Alfred's rant that all he could was speak his mind. No words of encouragement or lies. Just the plain old blunt truth.

"I... don't know".

Alfred started shaking, his throat began to burn and his nose was runny. He pulled Kiku closer for tight hug. Alfred was a strong boy, he always was so when embraced him Kiku felt the wind get pushed out of him. Alfred's arms were so constricted that Kiku felt that he was going to get crushed, but he decided to put that behind him. He decided that at least until these tears are all used up I will share this pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_"__Hey… Kiku -Aru?"_, the voice of a young man spoke, asking for Japan's presence. He leaned over Japan's sleeping face and asked again _"__Hey Aru…? Listen –Aru, no one must ever know why you were given a human name; or else they will wonder and question"._

The young man's figure was hazy in Japan's image. Although the memory was when Japan was in a deep trance as if he desperately wanted to just sleep; unafraid to close his eyes. He can't remember the man's expression, but he could remember his tone of voice. It was sad and concerned, but Japan never noticed it before. He thought the man talked as he always did, and Japan has just noticed the meaning of his words.

_"__I'm afraid that such a situation between countries can only be ended with blood shed. I do not want you to get involved with that. Understand… aru?"_ the man looked at Japan and nudged him in the shoulder _"__Hey? Are you listening –aru"?_

"Hmm… too tired for lecture… we'll discuss this matter another time".

Japan rolled over on what felt like smooth, soft, clean wood and buried his face into his arms. His voice was getting quieter, but he could still hear that man's voice in the background. It was laughing in a way to his response.

_"__Haha… but you never finish whatever you put off, you can never make up your mind –aru"_, the man was now silent. He didn't say anything until he finished giving a soft warm pat on Japan's little head, _"__I want you to grow up as you were meant to grow up Kiku. You must be a country, but I also want you to live part of your life as human… as you were meant to be -aru. I want you to be different from other countries… I want you to be special –aru"._

Japan's sense of sight faded and all that was left was hearing, but that soon vanished as he drifted to sleep. The strongest sense was touch. He could feel someone playing with his bangs. A soft hand brushed them out of his face to reveal his forehead. Then something soft, warm and moist touched his forehead. It made a kissing sound when it pulled back and the sound was close enough to hear what the man was saying _"__I… love you… Kiku –aru"._

"I love you too… big brother", Japan was moaning as he slept in his futon as Loan watchfully gazed down at his sleeping exhausted face. She was annoyed by that fact that Japan was stubborn enough to not give the full details of Japan's last encounter with America and Britain, but knowing it was Japan she tried hard not to push him too far into a corner.

Lone was sitting in human form next to Japan's futon and the suddenly transformed into wolf form, spun once, and then nestled herself next to him.

After a short while Lone licked the side of Japan's face with her warm moist tongue and said softly "Kiku… it's time to get up".

"Hmm?", Japan lifted his head a little to show his half open eyes.

"Britain has requested your presence".

Japan couldn't look Lone in the eyes when she brought up anything related to Britain or America. He hugged his sheets tightly and asked "When does he want me to arrive"?

"As soon as you can".

"…", Japan looked Lone in the eyes that time. He let go of his sheets and stood up from his place of rest and replied "Then we'd better get ready to go".

After a travel of a week on water and land Japan was able to make it to the assumed homelike country of Great Britain. When Japan could see the Britain's castle in the distance he would always smile and look out in the distance looked forward to seeing his allies, but this time in Lone's view, Japan could even force himself to smile. His happiness seemed to fade the closer he got to the kingdom.

When they reached the main gate Lone was prepared to stay with him the entire time, but to her surprise Japan ordered "Lone? Is it alright if I may ask you to wait out here for a while".

"But why? I'll stay with you Kiku. I feel like I need to", Lone replied trying to convince Japan to change his mind.

Japan just shook his head and said "I feel like I should handle this on my own… I want to handle this on my own".

Lone wasn't going to leave, but Japan looked at her and begged "Please Lone…"?

"Hmm… alright, but please… don't force yourself to do anything you don't want Kiku".

Japan replied with a small nod of his head. Lone stayed outside in the courtyard as Japan was escorted in side. When he reached Britain office he prepared for the worst, but it actually wasn't all that bad. When the doors opened America popped out and shouted "JAPAN"!

America leaped off the couch all excited. Japan gave a small smile of relief and walked over to give America a hug, but before he could America quickly changed the subject and ran over towards Iggy.

"Hey Iggy! Why did you request for Japan"!?

It was as if America was avoiding any physical contact with Japan; or he was scared to touch Japan at all, which was good for Japan to see that he had some reaction to their last encounter together.

Everything was going fine so far. Japan expected the situation between America and him would slowly calm down. America's actions were probably just part of the phase of growing up. Although when Japan gazed over at Britain he suddenly felt challenged. Britain's eyes weren't welcoming, they were cold and ominous. He smiled when he gestured "Japan please sit", but to Japan it felt like a façade.

Japan reluctantly sat in a chair facing symmetrically in front of Britain's desk. Britain had a porcelain tea cup resting on a matching plate with steam flowing from the surface of the liquid. With that fake looking smile Britain asked "Tea"?

"No thank you", Japan replied.

Britain frowned at Japan's response and then just put it behind him. He put his smile back on and said trying to be calm "I brought you here just to discuss something".

While putting sugar into his tea he asked "Japan do you know how countries are born"?

"Well no. Not really"?

"Correct!", Britain said suddenly with a strange smile across his face while pointing his finger in the air, "It's because no one has ever seen a country being born before".

Japan was startled by Britain tone of voice. He never thought that there was a correct answer to his question. Feeling small Japan just kept silent and let Britain speak, while America was watching with a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

"In truth I have no idea how I was born, or how America was born, or how any other country was born. Japan… do you know how you were put on this earth"?

"…N-no"

Japan suddenly felt chills running up and down his spine and it frustrated him not knowing why. He gazed over towards America who was in the corner of the room ironically being silent.

"Japan is an ancient country that is described by its history and religion".

Britain took a sip of his tea putting it carefully to his mouth with his pinky finger sticking outward. He then placed it back down on the table and with a creepy smiled asked "Oh how I wonder what kind of history you made on that island country of yours all by yourself"?

Japan started to feel nervous as small packets of sweet leaked from his pores. He tensed up being scared from Britain's strange actions. America put down his things and shouted rather childishly "That's enough Iggy! You're scaring him"!

Britain had no response to America's cry as he continued to cast an ominous shadow over Japan as he sat there in that chair. He sat there unable to move as Britain took his time making long strides towards him stating "Your land is outcasted by the ocean and the raging tides separate you from the rest of Asia. You're known as the land of the rising sun".

Britain stood there in front of Japan gazing down at him with cold eyes. He leaned in closer and pinned his arm above Japan's head with his hand in a fist. Only a few inches away from Japan's quivering face he asked with a deranged smile and low voice "Just how was your country born in such solitude? On that... lonely... little island of yours".

"*smack*"!

Britain's arm was pulled away by an over towering America. America's eyes were narrow and thin with his eyebrows pointed down. In a low reprimanding voice he said "England that's enough. I won't have you going around scaring our guests with such a look in your eyes".

"Our guest!? *shove*"!

Britain shoved off America's grip and shouted "He is my guest! Like you would have any guest!? Your still just a foolish child! I am your commanding country! You obey my orders! I rule you"!

"*crash*"!

Britain reckless swung his arms around in a fit and threw his tea-cup at America's head. His blond hair was drenched in brown tea and the one side of his face was dripping blood. America gazed down at his older brother with still serious eyes, but with a saddening glare. Britain looked up at him shaking with anger and a lust for control and power.

Once Japan saw the blood he threw his frightened face into his hands and screamed "Ahhhh"!

His hands were shaking and his mind filled with madness as he saw a past he deeply regrets.

He could see it so vividly even though it happened else where. A man no bigger than him on the ground with his back towards him. He was shaking in pain from a large gash across his back caused by the insanity of a frightened false conscience of a god. Japan was holding his proud and prized katana, a symbol of his honor, tightly in his hand with blood splattered across his face. He couldn't help, but stare one last time at this man's quivering figure. The man shouted desperately;

_"Kiku"!_

Japan could do nothing but run in the opposite direction. Leaving the rage and lust for power behind him as if it were nothing but a fleeting nightmare lost in the darkness of his mind.

"...an! Jap...! Japan"!

Japan looked up at America who was holding his hands tightly while yelling his name. He came to and looked beyond America's shoulder to see Britain wiping a bit of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. Britain glared at both of them blindly and spit out bloody saliva. He than grabbed an old pirate sword he had used back in the day to strike down his enemies. He snarled at the look on America's face and stated "America... you're still just an idiotic brat. Aarrrhhh"!

Britain swung his sword blindly. America pushed Japan out of the chair and stopped Britain's blade with his bare hand. Japan looked back skittishly over his shoulder to see America and Britain tussling on the floor. When America got the chance he shouted "Run"!

He hesitated at first, but Japan got off his knees and ran. He ran down the stone steps as quick as he could, saying to himself "I have to find Lone"!

America straddled Britain's waist still holding his sword back with his bloody hand. He leaned in closer and said "Enough of this brother! It isn't like you!? What's the point in startling Japan like that?! What do you have against him all of a sudden"?!

"Haha! You really have no idea what Japan really is don't you? Japan is no ordinary country; his origin is much different from how you and I were born".

"Still that is no reason to threaten an ally"!

With a deranged smile Britain laughed at America for his stupidity and being so naïve. He spat in America's face and explained "I am Great Britain. I will someday rule this world and to achieve that I want to know what land I am taking. I want to know what the little island called Japan really is. I must know it! I am a King"!

Britain hit America in the stomach as hard as he could with his knee, causing America to lose his grip on Britain's sword. Britain quickly swung his sword and slashed America's face. America's held pressure to where he was cut as Britain watched as his little brother crawled helplessly on the ground. He grunted and shouted at his guards "What are you morons doing?! Get him! Bring Japan back here and lock him up! I don't want him escaping! And make sure to separate him from that wolf spirit of his".

_**~To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 7-8

**Chapter 7**

Lone was out in the central courtyard waiting for Japan to return to his room, but never did he expect that Japan was never going to be returning to his room. She never thought that she would be surrounded by British guards with spears pointed at her. "What is the meaning of this"!?

"We are ordered by his majesty to take you and your master into custody! Now come with us quietly and you won't get hurt missy"!

"Missy?! As if I would ever be called missy"!

Lone always kept her mask on never revealing her true face at least in human form. When she unleashes her true form everything turns to ash. Not concealed by the shadow of her mask a smirk appeared. Suddenly a strong gust of wind began to swirl around her.

"Instead of missy... how about a beast consumed by crimson and tainted black by shadows? A demon that was born from the very flames of hell?", the wind eventually turned to flames and she was pulled into a void. In seconds it burst to let out a dark crimson beast with the mask the only thing letting completely transformed, _"__I am the child of the guardian hound Cerberus"._

The beast made a low growl to the frightened guards. They eventually dared to move closer as Lone slowly moved her canine head down to the side of her left leg. She waited for the right moment and roared with such a force to push everything away from her presence. It made the castle shake, the ground rumble, and her mask shatter to dust. Her fierce wolf eyes made anyone who dared to attack fear for their lives.

Lone took one paw forward and then another daring the guards to come closer, but they did no such thing. The guards were all sweating with fear and eventually one guard yelled "Retreat! Fallback to the east gate"!

The men all ran out from the central courtyard and headed for the east gate. Lone lunged and chased after all of them not letting them escape. She managed to catch one of them in her teeth and trying to gnaw past the metal armor she gave one big chomp and the man as nothing but a pile of blood and shredded intestines. She continued this pattern until they led her to the east gate.

Lone was a cunning demon and took great pride in herself, but very loyal. Even though she is a high ranking demon from the darkest depths of Hell she can still tend to resemble that trait of a human called being _blind_.

She stood her ground strong in the center of the courtyard baring her fangs. She made a quick leap and slashed them all with her tail sending them flying against the wall. Some remained alive even conscious as they quickly got to their feet and tried stupidly stabbing her with their twig like spears.

_"__I admire your bravery pesky humans, but you are no match for a demon such as i. I'm afraid our little chase ends here"! _

Lone's fur lit a spark and it shimmered in crimson light. Clumps of her fur melted, and then sharpened at the tip with new fur already growing beneath it. She tensed up, arching her back, curving her tail, and tightening her paws. She released her deadly spikes with just a swing of her hips, but something stopped them and deflected them straight back at her.

Lone stumbled and barked at the pain. She stood up again not thinking about what just happened and shook off all the spikes. The anger and hatred in her crinkled face showed brightly as she dashed for only a single soldier knowing the fact that between each certain attack takes time to do again. Although when she reached a certain length her head a hit what felt like hitting a steal door. Her body recoiled from the impact, stumbling backwards again.

This time she stopped in her tracks and gave quick glances towards all the still standing soldiers. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She glared at the shadowy figure as it slowly walked into the light.

Once the light reached towards the figure's face Lone could tell who it was by the thick black eyebrows across its forehead. It smiled with cockiness and looked down upon the confused Lone "Wondering why? Look down at your feet".

Lone reluctantly looked down at the stone floor to see a transmutation circle carved into it. While she was distracted by the transmutation Britain chanted an incantation that Lone couldn't understand, and before she knew it chains came sprouting out from the rim of the circle.

They wrapped around her waist, ankles, tail, snout, neck, and anything else that had the ability to move. All she could do was bark and growl at them. Once she was fully secure Britain knelt in front of her and with that irritating smile he asked "Did you think that I wasn't prepared for a servant of the devil like you"?

_"Grrrrrrr! What exactly is the meaning of this Britain"!?_

"Hmph? Why should I answer to you"?

_"Tell me! You big browed tea lover"!_

Britain scowled at Lone's insult and knelt down in front of her and just laughed. Lone growled at his smug face and demanded "Japan is your ally is he not? So why are you hunting him"?

"Japan was a very loyal ally and I thank you very much for that, but when it comes to a world war like this there are no allies. I know Japan's secret and almost every country on this earth is after him. A rumor so vague and unknown as Japan's would obviously put a target on anyone's back. Everyone wants to know just exactly how Japan became a country".

_"Graaagghhhh"!_

Lone lunged forward to attempt an attack, but the chains pulled back and tightened almost crushing her legs and neck. Britain gave a smug smirk to Lone's struggling expression as he knelt there calmly and confidently.

Lone could do nothing but bark and to her it was humiliating, but she new that wasn't the worst thing that could happen. She gritted her teeth together, growled, and vowed _"If anything happens to Kiku, even if it may not be his desire, I will not hesitate to tear off your head"!_

"Hmm...", Britain stood and before he walked out of the iron gate he replied, "we shall see"?

With no regrets Britain shut the gate to Lone's prison and with menacing eyes when he glared at his guards.

"I want him alive and unharmed. Now get him!", he demanded from his guards. His expression was twisted with insanity as he vowed to himself, "I want to make sure he can respond when I shove his dirty little secret down his throat".

Britain watched as they scrambled to fulfill the desires of their king. He was amused as they scurried like rats under the floors, and among them there was one little mouse hiding behind the walls. He eyes were lustful for power and in his mind he was obsessed with the prizes of war.

"Come out. Come out little mouse. There is a creamy piece of cheese at the end of the maze. Hehe".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Japan didn't know the place well enough to make his way around. Britain's house was mostly made of stone and iron. The winding corridors didn't help at all; although getting lost was the least of Japan's worries.

While running around Japan checked with caution for Britain's guards. He eventually found an unlocked room and didn't hesitate to take the chance to hide. He stumbled inside trying to get out of the halls, and then he quietly closed it behind him.

He was breathing heavily almost hyperventilating. He gripped his chest and hugged his shoulder to try and calm himself down. Millions of questions scrambled through his head; questions that would have to remain unanswered.

Japan looked around with weary eyes and the room looked like a small office. It had a dresser, table, paper, a couch, and a chair in the corner. He couldn't stop wondering about America and Britain, but he quickly cleared his mind and thought of a plan. He saw a metal statue of armor with a sword in its motionless hands.

He pried it from the cold metal and held with two hands tightly on the hilt. He gave it a strong swing and the tip dropped with a thud. Looking at it with a nervous expression he said "It's heavier than my katana... too heavy".

Japan wiped the sweat from his forehead and swung again trying to get used to its weight. After a couple practice swings he suddenly heard clanking metal coming from the hall. He jolted from the noise and froze in a defensive position. The sounds grew louder and eventually they stopped in front of the door. It seemed like an eternity as the door knob slowly turned as it made an agonizing squeaking sound. Japan gasped as the door knob made a full rotation and the soldier made their way in side.

To the soldiers the room seemed empty. Nothing strange except a statue missing a sword and a few indents in the floor. Japan watched them through a crack in the doors of the dresser he had quickly stuffed himself in with the sword.

The soldier checked under the bed, out the window, and above. One last place and Japan would be caught. A soldier walked over to the dresser with his metal armor clanking together. Japan gripped the sword tighter and when the soldier slowly pulled the two doors apart Japan leaps out screaming. He thrusts the sword into the soldier's neck slipping between the helmet and chest plate.

Blood splattered across the walls as Japan blindly swung his sword around. Japan's reckless, but frightened swinging made the other soldier back up. With his back never towards his opponent and his sword always ready, Japan slowly made his way out of the small room. He dashed down the hall trying to find some sort of exit, but Britain's guards persisted on him. His frightened eyes turned to fierce ones as he drew closer to them. He stepped firmly with his left foot and slashed one soldier on the right, then the left, and then right again. It was a fast step move that he was a master of. It would have been a lot less messy if his weapon wasn't so heavy though.

He was making his way through this maze cutting down anyone that stood in his way, but Japan was beginning to exceed past his limitations. His agility was draining, his thinking was cloudy, and his chances of escaping were dwindling by the second every time he swung his sword.

Eventually he came across a heavily armored guard with a huge steel shield. One would say that such a thing would be impenetrable, but Japan stood firm and dashed quickly without thinking, and that was his downfall.

The guard stood there waiting for Japan to come to him. Japan leaped high in the air with his sword above his head yelling "Aaaahhhh"!

The guard lifted his shield and Japan slammed his sword on the heavy metal and the force of his blow went through his sword and a sting vibrating pain rung through his wrists.

"Ack"!?

Japan dropped his sword and fell hard to the floor not able to move from the shock of the impact on his thin wrists.

"Ahh… ngh! Haa…".

By the time the pain calmed down Japan was already shackled and taken down to the dungeon where Lone waited. The guards were dragging him by the collar of his shirt and when they opened the cell they tossed him inside as if he were a piece of meat for the dogs.

Lone was on the other side of a thick stone and she jolted at the sound of the iron cages opening and closing. She shouted not knowing who was on the other side _"__Kiku"!?_

Japan groaned as he tried to roll over on the floor and shifted himself towards the wall. Lone was eager for a reply, but all she could hear was sniffling and a stuttering voice.

"You were right Lone… you were right all along".

_**~To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 9-10

**Chapter 9**

The walls were stained with mold and the drafts made the whole underground freezing. On the right side of the prison was Lone who was still chained to the floor, and on the left was Japan leaning up against the cold stone wall that had Lone on the other end.

Lone couldn't stand the silence between them; she slightly raised her head to say _"__Kiku…"?_

"You were right… about everything. How could I have been so stupid?", Japan closed his eyes tightly and let the tears run down his swollen cheeks "I should have never made an alliance with them. I should have stayed on that island in solitude. It would have been a lot easier".

_"__Kiku… listen. All of this was not in vain. I had seen a side to you I have never seen before"_, Lone said sincerely.

"And what kind of side was that"?

_"__You were happy"._

When Japan heard Lone's sincere words he tilted his head towards the wall, and even though he knew that looking wouldn't allow him to see Lone he looked anyway hoping to hear her better.

Lone's brows furrowed showing a saddening expression as she spoke softly into the wall for Japan to hear, _"__I had never seen such a smile appear on your face not since the first time I found you. Your small hands petting my nose as you looked up at me with innocent eyes. Before you came the island was no different from my homeland deep in the neither world although that island was not my home, but when you came being banished began to feel a little easier"._

"Was I really that special? I mean don't they all look the same"?

_"__No you're the first one to not burst into tears when you saw my demonic form"_, Japan could faintly hear Lone's chains rattling on the other side of the wall, _"__The point that I'm trying to say is that neither of us knew what was going to happen when we made an alliance with these westerners, but even just knowing that change was coming made you happy. Didn't it"?_

"…", Japan pressed his lips together holding back his confession.

_"__We can't change the past anymore Kiku. It's time that we put one foot forward instead of another one back"_, Lone closed her soft expressional eyes and leaned her forehead against the wall, _"__And I will gladly take that first step with you, and any further steps you stretch towards the future"._

"Lone…?" Japan was finally beginning to understand what Lone was saying, but their moment together was soon interrupted by the clanging of metal echoing down the hall. Lone was cut off from the cells entrance so she couldn't see who was coming from the other side.

The sounds became louder and more frequent the closer it got. The clanking came in tune with the dragging of something hard on the stone floor. Japan froze with his swollen eyes fixated on the entrance. Lone became panicked and tried to shout to Kiku who was on the other side _"__Kiku!? What is it? What's coming"!?_

There were no windows and almost zero light. The unknown figure stepped one foot in front of the other and by the amount of seconds between each step Japan could tell that it was moving rather sluggishly. The darkened figure slowly inched its way towards Japan.

Japan's voice was too soft for Lone to hear on the other side, and when the figure stepped into the dime moonlight Japan mumbled "It's you…"

Japan's quivering eyes were fixated on the figures face, making him too preoccupied to notice the axe in his hand.

To Lone the footsteps had stopped not knowing who it was that made them. She became frantic as see jerked her back and neck to loosen the chains. She tried to stretch her snout, but the chains wouldn't break no matter how much she struggled, all she could do was bark and growl _"__Kiku! Kiku! Who is it!? What's going on!? Please answer me"!?_

The figure raised the dull axe over his shoulder, and with both hands slammed it down upon Japan's immobile body. The axe struck one of the many links to the chain that bound Japan to the cell and became lodged into the stone floor. Japan looked at his bonds and then back up at the figure.

The figure reached out its arm and said calmly "Come on… take my hand".

"Why…"?

The figure smiled and said ironically "Didn't I promise I'd catch you"?

Japan's face shriveled in happiness as he took the figure's hand and pulled each other into a warm embrace. They were both on the verge of tears, but trying to be the strong men they are they held them back strong. He stroked Japan's head as he said "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to make sure Iggy wasn't watching".

"America…", Japan reached both of his hands up to America's face and rubbed his thumbs on ruff, white colored, blood soiled bandages that wrapped around his cranium. They wrapped around his head and down to press old gauze to his right eye. America could tell by Japan's sympathetic gaze, but he held both his hands and pulled them away from his head.

"It's alright… we'll talk about this later, but I have to get you out of here", America, without letting go of Japan's hands, looked around quickly and then pulled him through a narrow tunnel, "Come on".

"Ah!? But what about Lone"?

"I'll go back for her. I promise", America replied not looking back.

America ran up the corridor never letting go of Japan's hand and dashed into a room. It was similar to the room Japan was in before he got captured, which made him feel a little suspicious, but knowing it was America holding his hand, he felt at ease. Although it's not like he can feel at ease with anyone else right now except for Lone.

For a few silent moments America stood there letting go of Japan's hand and stared at the center of the room where a chair stood. Japan looked at the chair and then back at America. Eventually, without looking at Japan, America said apathetically "Sit down".

Japan hesitated for a moment, but then eventually sat down. America stood near the door way with an expressionless face. His silence almost made Japan go mad as he gripped at his pants. He curled his lip a little and bit at it as he was begging in his head; say something. Please… say something… anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"America…"?

America looked down at the floor concealing his blue eyes from Japan's view with his blond hair. Eventually he looked up looking into Japan's eyes. He almost averted his eyes, but forced himself to look on. His mouth stuttered a little "I-I don't want to hurt Iggy…, but I also don't want to hurt you. So as you can see…", America raised his left hand to his right eye and traced the wrapping of the bandages, "this is a bit difficult for me".

Seeing America wounded made Japan quiver with guilt and regret. It was heart breaking to see a friend get hurt because of him, but of course it wasn't the first time. He knows from the full front experience.

America's gaze drifted towards the lower left corner as he lowered his hand back down to his side. Then he looked back at Japan as he began to inch closer towards him by taking long strides. When he reached close enough to look directly down at the confused Japan, he looked at him with an unreadable gaze. Japan couldn't tell if he was sad or mad, he couldn't see anything except blurry, muddled, blue eyes.

"…?", from Japan's lips, soft words escaped, unsure of what to say, "…America?...Alfred"?

Without a response America dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around Japan's waist, and nestled his head in the pit of Japan's stomach. Trying to hides his husky voice he said "I know I'm childish, or immature, or naïve, or whatever the hell it's called…, but I'm not too young to understand the truth".

Japan looked down at America's pitiful state with indifference and with his hands brushed against his broad shoulder's that suddenly began to shake. He could feel America's strong hands constrict around his waist and seeing how scared he was he couldn't help, but swallow his own fear and gently stroked his head. Japan stirred his fingers through America's blonde hair trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Please… Kiku explain to me how this… this is all a misunderstanding. Tell me that Iggy isn't doing this because he wants to create a war…, and that the rumor about you is false".

A stabbing pain began to pierce and sting at Japan's lower back as America dug his fingers into his skin. America's grip was quit tight, but Japan ignored the pain trying to come up with a response to his questions.

Lies are evil, dreadful, hurtful things; one with good intention's would say. They say that it is best to be honest and that lies should never be used. Lies trick the naïve children who search for sweets in the dark unknown, they trick the noble with a tender heart to let the drifter in to take all his silver, and they tell you that love does not exist. Truth is good, and lies are bad, but maybe it's okay to lie because lies cover up the hurtful truth. In this case, it is possible for amazing things to come from terrible lies.

After waiting a moment to relax himself, Japan finally let out his masked words "T-this is all… a misunderstanding. There is no rumor about me. It's all false… and Iggy isn't doing this for war. Yes, I am most certain that he is doing this for his precious little America", Japan choked a little on his words, as he tried to twist them into to something truthful, "Who can blame Great Britain or any other country. We are part of the world and even if we lose our sanity we will still seek the knowledge that will make our country strive, and anything that will make us still want to be a country. It takes so much strength and courage to carry the weight of land on your back".

It was a bitter sweet moment for both of them as Japan sat there cradling America's sobbing head and as America knelt there wrapping his arms around Japan's waist and buried his face in his stomach. For a little while they just stayed there motionless enjoying the long awaited quiet moment.

Unfortunately for both of them they could hear banging on the door. America jolted upward quickly facing himself towards the door. He grabbed Japan by his forearm and pulled him along to the further back of the room.

"Kiku come with me"!

"Ah!? Wait Alfred! What are you doing"!?

"Just trust me. I'll help you get out", America pulled him along to the corner of the room and to Japan surprise he started feeling the wall, "Dammit where is it"!?

Still a bit confused Japan felt the wall with him and when he grazed his hand over a certain brick in the wall he could feel a cold draft of air flowing through it. He turned to America and asked "Hey Alfred is this what you're looking for"?

America observed the brick Japan had pointed out for him and pushed it back into the wall. It got stuck at first, but with America's strength it was never a problem. He pushed it back and a stair case suddenly opened beneath them. America rubbed Kiku's head and laughed at him "Ha! I'm glad I have you here. Iggy's house has a lot of hidden places all around it. We don't use them too often, but they are still there".

America walked with him down a few steps and then he suddenly went back up the stairs. Frightened Japan grabbed America's shirt "Wait! Where are you going"!?

"I have to close the stair well. Plus you'll need time to get out".

"B-but I can't do this by myself! I fear I'll get lost"!

Not being able to avert his eyes from Japans whimpering figure, he slowly pulled him close, gently caressing his face with both hands, and softly kisses the top of his head. Japan paused in shock of America's sudden actions. He let go of his shirt and brought his arms up and clasped America's back tightly with his hands. To Japan America's presence and scent was like a safe haven; warm, secure, and most of all quiet.

Knowing that time was short America let go of Japan and quickly ran upstairs pulling the latch. The stairs one by one rose to the floor surface creating a mirage as if they were never there. America yelled back to Japan "Don't worry I know you'll make it! Just keep running until you find an exit"!

"Ameri-!?" the steps pushed Japan backwards as he reached out his hand for America. He felt desperate as if this would be the last time to see that innocent, young, free spirited face America would always have. With all his voice could muster he shouted out the last thing that America desired from him, "ALFRED"!

Japan tumbled backwards down a few steps. He rolled over on his side and struggled to get up on his feet. He looked back at the sealed staircase and looked at it nervously. Swallowing his pride he leaped to his feet and began to make his decent down the long, thin, dark, hidden staircase.

The guards that eagerly searched for Japan ran into the last room he was in. They wandered over the hidden staircase clueless of its presence. They made sure to search the room thoroughly before they left. Then when the moment was right America leaped from a ledge he was patiently waiting on and slammed his elbow down on one of the knight's head, causing him to pass out on impact. The other knight jumped at his presence and readied his weapon, but such a young America was fast and strong.

With both arms up, like a boxer, America socked the knight in the bottom left area of his jaw. The knight stumbled and swayed, but unfortunately was still able to get to his feet. America quickly wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed as hard as he could. The knight struggled to get loose as air slowly escaped his lungs. Panicking, the knight stabbed America in the shoulder with his sword. America loosened his grip for a moment letting the pain shoot through his arm and then he gripped strong on the man's neck. He held there strongly until the man finally passed out. America put his hand on his knees panting exhausted from fighting. He held his injured shoulder and walked slowly making his way out.

"Holy crap… I'm gonna eat a shit load of burgers when this is all over".

* * *

><p>Japan made his way down the winding stairs which led him to the first level floor of the castle. He was in the back of the castle near the stables. He peered behind a wall trying to think of a way to get a across a wide hall way. He waited not sure what to do. He hid behind the wall unable to move his shaking legs. He was lost in his thoughts of fear and anxiety until something bit him on the arm.<p>

"Ouch!? What was-", Japan looked down at his arm and saw brown bite marks on his forearm. He could smell a faint sweet scent mixing in the air "Is this… chocolate"?

Japan looked around squinting his eyes trying to see what had bit him but he couldn't see a thing. While searching frantically the unknown being took another chomp at his shoulder. Japan winced in pain and put his arm up to defend himself, accidently smearing some of the chocolate over his eyes. He blinked a little from the irritation in his eyes, but shortly after he could hear a low angered voice and a hazy flying figure that circled above him.

"Hey Britain I found him! He's over here"!

"Hey stop it… look at the poor guy he looks scared"

"Shut up you stupid green marshmallow"!

"But chocolate…? Shouldn't we be stopping England? He hasn't done anything like this to a country in a long time. He was doing really well until now".

"Aw who cares!? England wants land then I'll give him land. You're his friend aren't you then be his freaking friend"!

The translucent figure hit the other on the head with its paw, and the other coward begging the other to stop.

"Ow! Chocolate stop! You're hurting me"!

"Then get your stupid head in gear and get him".

"Oh alright…"

Japan looked up at them as the squalled and seeing that he was cornered by these strange creatures made from food he slowly sneaked behind the wall and ran. The creatures took off in flight trying to stop him.

"Ha! You think you can escape us little man! Flying chocolate bunny will surely beat you in a race with these wings of mine"!

Flying mint bunny flew back and stopped Japan around another corner. She looked sad and apologized to Japan.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to do this, but Britain's my friend and I don't want to go against him".

With Flying Chocolate Bunny steadily catching up Japan frowned on Flying Mint Bunny and replied "I don't want to either, but I don't want to be caged either"!

Japan ducked allowing Flying Chocolate Bunny to fly into Flying Mint Bunny allowing Japan to make his escape once again although Britain was still on the hunt.

* * *

><p>Lone was still entrapped in her cell with the charms Britain had placed electrifying her hind legs and snout.<p>

_"__Graagghhhhh"!_

She wiped her tail fast but it was no use she couldn't move until the charms were removed. All she could do was shout and curse.

_"__If any of you lay a finger on Kiku I'll freaking kill you all! All of you will burn in the very depths of Hell"!_

An electric surge traveled throughout Lone's body and she fell exhausted. She breathed heavily as she laid there unable to put up anymore fight as she lost hope as every second went by. Her eyes opened and closed with weariness, but she sprinted back up at the sound of uneven footsteps walking up the dungeon staircase. Her ears twitched to the sound of droplets of blood hitting the floor.

_"__Ugh…"_ America leaned his body against the wall and held his bloody arm tightly, "Hey Doggy… you want to help Kiku right? Then allow me to open your cage".

_ "__Grrrr! I'm a wolf you idiotic American! If you unbind me do not blame for what might happen to that wretched brother of yours"._

Lone snarled at America scaring him with her threats and taunts, but America stood strong with his injured arm. His dripping blood counted all the seconds going by; the more he lost the more he began to shake. With a stern glare America replied, "I know he seems like a ruthless tyrant, but that isn't him… He was a kind man. A gentleman! Whoever it is that's wearing my brother's skin… I will surely make them pay. For his sake, for my sake, and… for Kiku's"

Lone never liked this country to begin with. She always knew that it was too different from the world she had come from. Japan was a holy sanctuary that would always remind her of a home, but she always respected that character of America's.

_"__Well said… Idiotic American"_

"Hmph"!

America hoisted the axe over his shoulder and bashed it as hard as he could down on Lone's chains. It made a spark, just slightly splitting the two links, but it didn't take much more for them to snap. Lone dug her feet into the stone and pulled with all her strength.

_ "__GRRAAAAGGHH"!_

Lone busted through her shackles and quickly made her way outside without a word of thanks to America. All she could think about was Kiku's wellbeing and safety. _"__Hang in there Kiku I'll be there shortly! I'll take you away from all this pain! I'll save you like you did me"!_

* * *

><p>Japan came up to a split in the hall, and being out of breath he hunched over and took a breather. He was scared and confused and really wasn't sure what to do. After a few moment's he looked over his shoulder slowly and saw a hazy figure walking up behind him in the distance. Japan flinched at the sight of him; Britain idly making his way down the corridor.<p>

Britain had a grin on his face as he said "I found you, little mouse".

Seeing Britain coming closer and closer made Japan freeze in a panic and he quickly turned to take the left path. He began to run as fast as he could, too distracted by fear to hear Britain's footsteps picking up their pace. Before Japan knew it Britain had already grabbed him by the back of the head, pulling back on his hair.

"Ahhhh"!

Britain pushed him down with a firm grip around his neck. Japan held his arms to try and loosen his grip, but it was too suffocating to just hold. He crossed his arms, leaned forward, and hit Britain's face with the back of his head.

"Ack"!?

Stumbling to his feet Japan started running again. Britain became delayed as he held his throbbing face. He held his nose and felt the red blood dripping from it. He wiped it and asked himself "If mine is red then I wonder what color your blood is Japan"?

Quickly finding a door to hide behind Japan quickly shut and locked it with an iron spear pushed through the handles; although it didn't take long for Britain to catch up. He forced all of his weight against the door, hoping to break through it but that iron spear luckily delayed him. Japan backed up a few steps from the door praying that Lone will come soon.

Britain soon became frustrated and shouted "Japan! Come out"!

Britain banged on the door as hard as he could but it wouldn't open. Japan was so frightened. He was trapped with nowhere else to go. All he could do was curl up, cover his ears, and escape reality.

"Japan"!

"No! Go away"!

"Do you really think you can escape from me, Japan? I am Great Britain. I rule two thirds of the world and eventually I will rule the entire world. Now I order you to come out"!

"Please... I beg you... Just stop".

"Ha you think I don't know your secret Japan?! I know what you really are ever since the first time I meet you. I know! I know that you're not a country! I know that you were once human"!

Britain never gave up on trying to open the door. He put all his weight into it while chanting "Great Britain will get its final one third of the world! No matter what it takes! I will have it! Even if that means killing you"!

The iron spear bent creating an opening in the door, but only big enough for Britain to reach his arm through. His reach could grab Japan and pull him through, but Britain didn't for when he looked into Japan's frightened eyes he saw nothing but a monster gazing back at him.

Britain froze in utter disbelief and his responding words to Japan were hesitant and out of order "J-Japan... I..."?

Japan turned away from Britain's startled expression. He closed his eyes tightly allowing the tears to pour like rain. Eventually he opened them to the sound of a demonic voice calling his name beyond the stone wall.

_"Kiku"!_

"Lone! I'm over here"!

Lone sniffed around and could sense Japan's presence on the other side. _"Alright stand back"._

Japan ducked and covered as Lone ran back a few hundred feet and with her head rammed through the stone wall as if it was paper. She shook her head and growled to shake off some of the dust and small rocks mixed in her fur. Japan threw himself on her hugging tightly to her snout and crying heavily. Lone's fierce eyes turning into gentle caring one's as she gazed upon the frightened Japan._"Quickly Kiku. We must leave. Climb on"._

Japan gave a small nod and wiped his tears away. Lone knelt down lower as Japan grabbed a bunch of her fur to hoist himself up onto her back. Lone was a rather large wolf so holding on to such a big creature was no easy task. Japan would grip her fur tightly to hold on, and it never hurt her as long as it was Kiku holding on to her fur.

Britain couldn't bear to see Japan leave without a proper explication for his actions. He reached for Japan begging him not to go; at least not yet. "Wait! Japan! Don't Go"!

Japan couldn't bear to look back at him, but he did anyway. When he did the tears came flowing back. Japan gazed at him for only a moment and said "...".

Britain's eyes widened to Japan's final words as Lone took a fast lunge and ran off into the darkness of night.

America eventually made it down to the scene where Britain last saw Japan. He saw his big brother on his knees wallowing in regret. America stood in front of him gazing down at him with pity with his one eye.

"W-what have I done? I... I was..."?

Britain eventually noticed America's presence and clung to him. "Oh America! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be like that! I-I didn't know I was such a monster"!

"I've been thinking lately, England. I've been thinking that... I want to move out".

"What?! What are you saying? America"!?

Britain eyes shook in fear of knowing what his precious America might say. America looked him in the eye and stated "I mean I don't wish to be part of your country anymore. I want to be my own country".

"America"?

"I don't wish to be with you anymore; I desire _independence_ from you".

"America"!

Britain leaped forward and wrapped his arms around his grown America embracing him tightly while on his knee's. He clenched America's clothing never wanting to let go and begged him "America please I can't bare to see you leave. Please don't leave me... my dearest little _Alfred_".

America looked down at him with a look of pity as Britain eyes rained with wet salty human tears.

"What happened to you? You used to be so great"?

"Ahh"!?

Britain jolted up by the shock in America's words and by using the muscles in his feet and America's shoulders to pull him up he reached in for a kiss. He slowed pulled upward, but before he could steel a kiss from America's frowning lips he stopped him. America grabbed both of Britain's hands gently and placed them back at his side. He looked at Britain's emerald green shaking eyes, turned to walk towards the new exit Lone had made, and never looked back.

"Hmph... what's so great about being a country anyway"?

Alfred looked upwards towards the darkened sky and allowed the rain drops to fall on his white skin. He slowly closed his beautiful blue colored eye, relaxing himself. He than looked forward and opened it again, but this time it was as if the blue in his eye just faded; faded into a a muddy grey and black.

"Will I ever achieve the answer... _Arthur_"?

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
